A T-shaped tool such as a hammer can be found in most collections of tools and is often carried on the person of the user while working. Currently marketed holsters or holders for hammers were devised to make it easier to carry the hammer without interfering with free movement of hands and feet. Hammer holsters are generally attached to and hung from a belt. The hammer is generally inserted into the holster by grasping the head and lowering the handle through a loop that fits loosely around the handle but is small enough in diameter to prevent the head from falling through. The hammer head rests in the loop with the handle swinging freely below. The hammer is retrieved by grasping the head and lifting the handle through the loop. Both hands are generally required to turn the hammer around so the user can grip the handle and orient the hammer into the proper position for use. After use, the user must turn the hammer around using both hands again to grip the head to put the handle back through the loop. This system is both impractical and unsafe especially when the user is working on ladders or roofs of buildings and often needs complete freedom to use both hands and feet to move around or steady oneself.